Lap-top computers are characterized by design demands that are unique as compared with personal or other computers of conventional design. Most importantly, in addition to being durable, they must be of compact construction in order that they will be sufficiently small and of light weight to enable their being readily carried, held and manipulated for lap-top use. Also, due the portable nature of the apparatus, recognition must be given to the fact that the computer will be employed in locations presenting diverse positional requirements and operational demands that must be accommodated. Furthermore, it is desirable that such apparatus be sufficiently versatile in design as to enable utilization also as a desk top apparatus. Consequently, the apparatus must be readily convertible from one form of apparatus to the other.
The invention described herein relates to equipment that facilitates electrical connection of a portable computer to one or more pieces of ancillary hardware to enhance utilization of the computer as a desk-top type of apparatus.
Personal computers having the dual capability of use in the desk-top mode as well as in a lap-top mode are known. One such computer organization is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456, granted Feb. 18, 1986 to D. C. Paulsen et al. Such personal computer organizations, however, suffer the disadvantage that conversion from one form of use to the other necessitates the individual connection to or disconnection from the computer of the respective ancillary support devices, e.g., CRT, modem, etc., with which the computer can be used in its desk-top mode of operation. Separate attachment of the respective connectors that effect connection between the computer and the ancillary support devices is not only time consuming and arduous, but also introduces the danger of damage of the respective connectors each time that a connection is made or unmade.
It is to the amelioration of these problems, therefore, to which the present invention is directed.